Heartbroken Confessions
by sakumimi
Summary: It's a 'regular' day in the Recon corps, until Armin does something completely unexpected. He looked up with a completely red face, attempting, but still failing to keep eye contact. "I l-l-l-like you!" When jealously kicks in, it was Eren's turn to do the same. "... I know it's wrong but... I really like you." Love triangle between Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. AruMika/EreMika
1. Shattered Hopes

_"Mikasa,"_

_Mom? Is that you?_

_"Mikasa, run!"_

_What? No! I'm staying with you!_

_"Please, just run!" _

_No... _

_"You idiot! We weren't supposed to kill her!"_

_Mom... _

_"Screw it, grab the daughter and let's get out of here!_

_Dad... Mom...!_

_"Mikasa!" _

_No... save me. Someone, please..._

_"Mikasa!"_

"MI-KA-SA!"

Mikasa jutted up, flinging the covers off, sweat trickling down her forehead. It was just another dream. No- another painful memory from her past.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looked over at the boy by her bedside. His dark hair was messy as always, and those jade-colored eyes showed deep concern. She could never get enough of those eyes of his.

"Yeah. It was just another nightmare," she muttered, looking away.

"Again?" His eyebrows furrowed down and he frowned.

_Don't give me that look..._

"I'm fine, Eren. Really." She stood up from her bed and glanced around the room, "Where is Armin?"

Eren looked over at her, "He's in the dining room. Captian Levi called for a sudden meeting from all three of us. I waited for you until you woke up."

She didn't say a word as she pulled on and adjusted her harness and jacket.

"Mikasa, if you want to talk about it-"

"Let's go. You know how much the captain hates waiting."

She brushed past him and walked out the door. Maybe she should have waited for him. No, she didn't want to be a bother on him again. That's all she seemed to do.

_"No, Eren! Let me go with you!"_

_"Mikasa!" Eren yelled back, with a fierce look in his eyes, "Stop it! Just stop!"_

_"I'm not leaving you-"_

_"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" _

_I know you can... but what if... _

_"I hate how you always have to do things for me! How you're better than me at everything! I can do this on my own, okay?"_

_What if... you disappear?_

_Just like my mom and dad..._

_Just like your mom and dad._

Mikasa was smacked in the back of the head, which startled her out of her flashback.

"Ackerman."

She spun around and had to look down at the small figure. It was Captain Levi, giving her his usual 'unimpressed' facial expression. "Yes sir?"

"Where's the brat?"

_Don't call him brat. If you insult him one more time I swear..._

"I thought he was right behind me, sir." She glanced down the hall, hoping to spot Eren somewhere. But instead, she found Armin being shoved out into the hallway. He glanced up at Mikasa, and looked away sheepishly. He ran back behind the wall muttering, "Th-the Captain's there too! Wh-wh-what am I supposed to do?"

"Tch..." Levi scoffed under his breath, "Honestly. What kind of idiotic child's play are they up to now?"

Mikasa was confused as to why Armin reacted the way he did; they were childhood friends after all. She had never seen him act that strange before.

"Hey, brat! Get out here!" Levi folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "That's an order!" Although he was short and small, he was also bossy and rude.

This time it was Eren that was shoved out into the hallway. "Uh, y-yes sir!" He stammered, standing up straight and saluting him.

"You too, Arlert."

Armin kept his head down as he tiptoed next to Eren. "Y-y-yes s-sir," he mumbled, doing as Eren did.

_Armin, why are you so nervous? Is Captain Levi really that scary to you? _

"Listen, fools. If you have something to tell me, you better tell me now." Levi glared daggers at both of them- mainly Eren. "Or else."

Armin remained silent, still staring at his feet, shuffling a bit. Eren spoke up, "No! It's nothing! We just wanted to speak to Mikasa, that's all! Heh heh..."

"Okay, tell me." Mikasa stood beside her captian, trying to look into Eren's eyes. She could usually figure out his emotions and thoughts by looking into his eyes.

"M-m-m-mikasa!"

It was Armin that finally blurted something out. He looked up at her with a completely red face, attempting, but still failing to keep eye contact. "I l-l-l-like y-you!"

Levi stopped tapping his foot. "Are you serious?" Darkness glazed over his eyes, "All this commotion over a damn childish confession?"

Mikasa froze. Was this some kind of joke? She looked into Armin's sky-colored, tear-filled eyes. No, he was serious.

_No... Armin. You can't. You're supposed to just be my friend. I care for someone else... I will only cause you pain!_

Those were the words she wanted to say, but for some reason she couldn't let them out. She looked at Eren, dumfoundedly.

"...And I like you, Captian!" Eren joked, punching him in the arm and bolting down the hall as fast as he could.

"That brat!-" He turned around and stormed after him, at an terrifyling unhuman speed.

_Eren, you idiot! The Captian is going to beat you again! And I won't forgive him when he does!_

Mikasa turned to stop them, but felt Armin still staring at her, waiting for some sort of answer. She froze midway.

Eren must have planned this, because now it was just her and Armin. Waiting in silence. Waiting for what?

_Armin... _

She couldn't reply.

_I'm sorry... _

She couldn't even turn to look at him again and ran off, leaving him in the empty hallway with a look of defeat and anguish on his face. Armin watched her leave, and muttered once more, "Mi..ka...sa..."

Trying to hold in his sobbing, he watched her graceful, beautiful figure dash down the hall and vanish behind the corner. "Eren always goes before me... doesn't he?"

_I'm sorry, Armin. It was always Eren. _

_Ever since that day._

_Ever since he had saved me._

_I had always loved him._

_Always._

* * *

**My first fanfic short story! ;u; Woo! Honestly, I had no idea where I was going with this. It was supposed to be some sort of romance thing going on (I don't even know WHO though, I can't decide which pairing I like XD) But a sad sort of short story turned out instead. *shrugs* Tell me what you think? Maybe I'll write more! :D**

**~Sakumimi**


	2. The Boy Who Suffered Alone

**_Hi everyone! I decided to turn this one-shot into an actual extended fic, thanks to all the positive feedback I received! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_It's so cold..._

_Where's my family?_

_Where's my home?_

_Where do I go?_

_I have nothing left._

Mikasa panted as she dashed outside. "Eren," she called out, "Eren! Where are you?"

"Nngh.. what a jerk..."

She stopped and glanced to where the voice came from, noticing a figure hidden by the wall in the shadows. As she approached closer, she knew it was him.

He was on the ground, back against the wall while rubbing his head. His clothes were dirty, and his hair messier than before. He looked like he was hit by a train. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed, It was obvious what had happened.

"Eren, are you okay?" She asked as she knelt by him, worry filling her face.

_Damn our Captain... why can't he take a joke? If only I came earlier... I would have-_

"How'd.. it go?" He asked, looking up at Mikasa.

"Do you need me to take you to your room?" She reached out to move his hand from his head, examining the now blueish bruise forming on his forehead. She frowned, how come he didn't fight back? "Eren... you really shouldn't-"

"Hey," He interrupted again, "how did it go? What happened?"

His mature, emerald eyes stared right into hers, making her slightly nervous.

"What? What do you mean?"

The corner of his mouth turned a bit, making a slight smirk. "You know what I mean."

She moved her hand back, wondering what he really meant. She was more concerned about his condition than anything. He was badly beaten; why was he asking silly questions at a time like this?

"Really Eren, are you o-"

"I'm fine! Stop changing the subject, Mikasa!"

His sudden loud voice shook her, and his eyes grew dark. What was making him so angry? What was he talking about?

"Armin! What happened to Armin?"

"Oh... Armin..."

_I ran. I ran from him. I couldn't even look at his face. He didn't need to hear an answer. It would have hurt him. He would have hated me._

Eren was not looking away from her. She was sure he was trying to bring out what she wanted to say. But how could she tell him that?

"I don't know what he was talking about... we're friends, right? I'm sure his whole 'confession' was just some sort of mistake."

Mikasa tried to break free from his menacing glare, but he made it impossible. Soon, his whole facial expression changed from anger, to worry. "What did you tell him?"

_Nothing. I didn't say a word._

"Not much-"

"You're lying!" He shouted, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "His confession was sincere! Do you realize how long he has tried to tell you? He came to me, over and over again. I gave him advice. I helped him. And because of some miracle, he gained courage and was able to tell you his true feelings!" His fists were clenched together, trembling with anger. "What did you say to him?"

Mikasa hated this feeling. When Eren was mad at her, it made her mad at herself. _Even if his confession was true... even if he meant it, how was I supposed to face him! _"I would feel guilty for the rest of my life if I had to look at him, seeing his sad, greiving face! I couldn't say anything! Why did it have to be me? I never asked for this!"

_Crap, did I say that out loud? _

Mikasa grasped a hand over her mouth, hoping not to say more. But she was too late. Eren's eyes grew wide with shock, and then rage. He was furious.

"So I lead the captain out here, got beaten up, and gave him time for nothing. I helped him gain courage for nothing. He told you the words he hid from you for years, for nothing." He stood up, and shook his head. "Mikasa, you could have at least told him your feelings back. Instead, you were a coward and ran away." He finally broke from her eyes, "Don't talk to me until you've told Armin how you feel."

He walked away before Mikasa could say anything. The way he walked looked so different than before. His slow strides slowly grew further and further away from her, until he disappeared into a building.

_What have I done..._

She held her head in her hands, trying to process what had just happened.

_I hurt both of my closest friends. Eren hates me, Armin hates me. The people I care for most now probably never want to look at me again. What do I do now...?_

"I can't beleive this..." She groaned into her hand. "Am I back to having nothing?"

"Of course not."

She felt a warm hand pat the top of her head. She slowly shifted her eyes up, only to see a bright, comforting smile back at her. Those azure eyes had a hint of heartbreak in them, but she could tell they were being drowned out by sympathy and compassion.

"Armin..."

He pat her head again, and helped her up to her feet. "Don't be sad, okay? I'm sure something happened between you and Eren, but I'm right here if you need me." He smiled again. For some reason, he looked much more mature than he had before. Was it because he was fighting his own sorrow for her? She wasn't sure what it was, but she noticed something she had never even thought of before at that moment.

_Armin, how are you so kind? _

_How come I didn't notice before?_

"You know what helps? Drowning away in food. That has always helped me!"

_Thank you, Armin._

"Let's go inside and get something to eat, okay? I'll make it!"

_Thank you._

She let him lead the way, humming a soft melody she had heard before as a kid. He would always hum that song when he needed reassurance. Mikasa has only heard it in his sleep, though. Never in front of her or Eren. Maybe he felt lonely at times. Maybe he needed comfort. He never asked for it though, and he never got it through her either. He endured it. He pushed through it. Has he always done that?

Armin stopped, and looked back at Mikasa. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" She blinked a few times, realizing she must have been caught up with her thoughts. Since when was Armin so tough? He was a crybaby. He was physically weak. And he was always needing help from others. But he was actually very strong. He had no one to go tell his problems to. He had no one who he considered "family".

Before she knew it, Mikasa found herself pulling Armin's hand and held him gently in her arms. Since he comforted her before, it was her turn to make up for it. To make up for all those years he had suffered alone. How long has it been since he's gotten a hug? Even Mikasa couldn't remember the last time she had recieved a hug. It was nice. It was warm... she pictured the times when her own mother had given her a hug.

_"I love you, my cute Mikasa! Grow up well, and marry a good man. Someone that loves you as much as Mom loves you!"_

_Wait... someone that loves me?_

"M-m-m-mikasa!" Armin stuttered out, "wh-what are you-"

"Oh, s-sorry!" She quickly shoved him away, catching a glimpse of his bright red face. She cleared her throat and turned away from him. _Shoot, why the heck did I do that? I haven't even hugged Eren before! What was I thinking?_ She walked ahead, leaving Armin dumfounded behind her. "Come on!"

The corners of his lips turned, his blushing face gleaming with delight. "Coming!" He shouted, and ran after her.

_I just ruined it._

_Now how am I supposed to tell Armin how I really feel?_

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for reading and those who gave feedback! I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. I'm brand new to this site, and fairly new to writing fanfics. So please continue to support me! Thanks again! _**

**_~Sakumimi_**

**_Oh yeah. I LOVE love triangles. So be prepared for a lot of jumping from Eren to Armin. XD Heh heh. _**


	3. Envy in His Heart

_"Hey, Mikasa?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why do bad things happen to good people? We didn't deserve this. Any of this. Why did the titans have to show up and destroy everything? I hate it!"_

_"Eren-"_

_"It's not fair! Life is so cruel!"_

_"Eren." Mikasa grabbed hold of Eren's shoulders, "The world is cruel, but... it can also be very beautiful."_

The room was quiet, with only two voices conversing with each other.

"So, has she said anything to you yet?"

"Ah, well..."

Mikasa pulled up her covers, and buried the side of her face deeper into her pillow; her dark hair strung across her face as she stared at the wall, her back facing her two friends across the room. This had become a common sort of situation. Eren and Armin always talked every night, usually about titan-killing strategies or complaining about Captain Levi. But not the past week.

_They're talking about me again..._

She frowned, displeased how her best friends talked about her behind her back, though she knew they would never say anything bad about her. She continued to listen to their conversation, hoping to hear something interesting out of it.

"Well," a voice whispered, "she's confusing. That's for sure."

"So she told you her feelings then?"

"Ah, uhm... I think so? Not in words though..."

_What are you saying, Armin?_

"Not in words? Did she hurt you?"

_I did. I did hurt him. _

"No! Definitely not!" Armin's voice cracked, waking someone near them.

"Oy, what are you two blabbing about now?"

"S-sorry!" Armin's voice whispered.

"Just go back to sleep, Jean. It's none of your business."

"Tch. Whatever."

After a few moments of silence, Armin continued.

"Sh-she... hugged me..."

"She- _what?!" _

_Shoot! Eren didn't have to know that! I wasn't even thinking straight! It's not what you think, Eren! I just felt bad for him, that's all! _Her fists clenched under her blanket, fighting back the urge to jump into their conversation.

"I was surprised too! It was really unlike her..."

"...Hm. I'll say." Eren responded, a tinge of heaviness in his voice.

_Huh? Shouldn't Eren be happy for Armin? Or- is he jealous? _Mikasa's eyes widened. _Eren is jealous?_

"But... I was so happy. I'm not sure what it meant, but it gave me hope."

"Yeah. That's really strange that she did that, though..."

_I'm sorry, Eren. I would rather hug you any day! _She pictured herself hugging Eren, and pulled the blanket up over her face. She could never do that.

"Also, Eren. You really hurt her, whatever you said. I think you should talk to her again. She was so sad..."

"Ah, you're right." He sighed, "I was a little harsh on her..."

_I deserved it though, didn't I?_

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I promise." There was a pause, and she felt... _something_ stare at her back.

"Well, good night Armin."

"Good night!"

She heard the two figures crawl into their beds, until their breathing was soft and steady. Sound asleep.

_I have to clear things up._

_To both of them._

Soon, she was sound asleep too.

* * *

"Faster, Ackerman! You're open on your left!"

Mikasa swiftly used her 3DMG to pull herself up to a thick branch, and leaned against the tree's trunk, catching her breath.

"A titan could have gotten you, you realize that?"

"Sorry, Captain." Mikasa wiped the sweat forming on her forehead, "I'll be sure to work on that."

"What's up with you? You've been doing great until recently. I was actually considering to have you take charge of some of the other scouts, but seeing you like this has made me consider otherwise."

Mikasa peered at the small captain, criticizing her on the ground below. She brought herself down towards him, his stern face seeming very unpleased about her performance.

"I'll do better, Captain, I prom-"

"Shut up!" He interrupted, "Until you get your mind cleared, and your feet back on track, I'm not letting you out on any missions. And I'm definitely not letting you lead any of the scouts. With this kind of work, you'd get them all killed."

Mikasa's face twinged. She knew it was true. Her eyes lowered.

Levi turned his back and walked away without her. She groaned, angry at herself. The captain just scolded her work, which had never happened before.

_This is my fault though. _She sighed. _I'm letting this whole "confession" situation get to my head._

"Personally, I thought you did a great job."

Mikasa's head turned, surprised at the sudden voice that came from nowhere.

"Haha. 'You're open on your left'," the voice imitated. As she turned her body to her left she felt a finger poke her cheek.

"Ah! Eren!"

Eren laughed, and took his hand back. Mikasa felt relief, seeing how he was talking and acting normal around her again.

"Are you not mad at me anymore?"

Eren folded his arms, and smirked. "I never said I wasn't mad. You still haven't told Armin yet, have you?"

Mikasa was a little displeased. _I was hoping he'd drop that subject..._

"Unless that hug you gave him meant something?"

"Ah- no! That was nothing! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Eren scoffed, "Ahh. Sure." His eyes avoided her, staring at the tall trees behind her.

_Crap, he's still mad. But he's mad about that now? _

"I mean it! I just wasn't thinking... honestly Eren. I felt bad for him."

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"What about me? Do you feel bad for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you don't like Armin back, do you? So you hugged him? That doesn't make sense! I've been close to you for so long..." Eren finally looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Don't I deserve a hug?"

_Eren really is jealous then._

"Don't get me wrong... I'm just mad that Armin got a hug from you before I did."

Mikasa shifted nervously, "Well... would you like one?"

"N-no! Not out of sympathy!" Eren turned from her, "Besides, what good would that do now? All that would do is confuse Armin even more." He let out a long sigh. "You shouldn't play with his feelings. He's sensitive, you know. I hope you treat him special. He really does like you."

Eren didn't say another word, and walked back towards the trees he had first came from.

"Wait!" Mikasa called out, but he kept going.

_Wait, Eren. Wait! The one I like is you!_

Mikasa ran. She had to tell him. She had to stop this huge misunderstanding. She ran, faster and faster, hoping to catch up to him. Her legs ached from the previous training she had just done, but she wouldn't let that stop her. _I need to tell him! I need to tell Eren how I feel!_

"Mikasa! I was looking for y-"

Armin had suddenly come out from behind a tree in front of her. She was going to fast to stop her feet in time.

"Ahhh!"

Her body collided with Armins, making them both plunge to the ground. She had landed right on top of him, her nose only inches from his. Armin's face quickly grew from shock, to a beaming red. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Ah! Sorry!" She shouted, fumbling to get back to her feet, when unexpectedly a hand pulled her arm back down.

"Armin! Wh-what are you-"

"S-sorry Mikasa," his face burned, the rosy color still flushed through his face. "P-please, let me just look at you like this for a while..."

Mikasa uncomfortably kept where she was, Armin's hand not letting go of her wrist. Those shining, azure eyes stared right back into hers. Those were the same eyes- the same sort of look he had given her when he first confessed. She could sense how fast his heart was beating. How much did he love her?

_Wait... I was trying to confess to Eren!_ Mikasa had just remembered, and broke from Armin's eyes to glance up ahead.

Eren was indeed there, though he looked livid, his face pale. And he turned to run from the scene he had just witnessed.

"Ah-" She tried calling for him, tried moving to chase after him, but stopped herself. This was exactly like what happened during Armin's confession.

She looked back down at Armin, who was still gazing at her. She couldn't do that again. She couldn't chase after Eren again, and leave Armin behind. But what about Eren?

_I meant to confess to Eren, but it turned out like this..._

"Mikasa, you're so... beautiful..."

Her heart jumped a bit, not used to a compliment like that. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Not even Eren. She swallowed, unsure what to say, still very uncomfortable where she was.

"I-I'm so embarrassed... ah... s-sorry..." Armin finally let go of her, and she scrambled back to her feet. He let out a soft laugh, hiding his face with his hands. "I'm such a hopeless romantic, huh? You're probably really annoyed with me..."

_It's not that, Armin. You've gotten brave to do something like that. You've gained courage... but why do you like me that much? Don't you know I already like Eren? _

Mikasa sighed, looking down at the blonde-boy at her feet. "Let's get heading back, Armin. I need to clear something up with Eren."

"With Eren?" Armin peeked through his fingers, "What is it?"

"Uh..." _I can't let Armin know... especially now. _"Just something to do with... my training. That's all."

Armin stood up, his face now back to its original color, brushing the dirt from his pants. "Ah... is that so?"

Mikasa nodded, "Though I don't think he'll listen now."

"You know," He responded, "I know you like him, Mikasa."

Her eyes grew. _He knows?! How? Wait, if he knows, why... _

"Although I know, I'm not giving up on you."

"But..." _Doesn't it hurt, Armin? _

"I might have a chance." He showed a slight smile, "You didn't chase after him a second time. You stayed with me."

"But... Armin..."

"Maybe you'll change your mind about me. That's all I can hope for."

Armin smiled, staring up at the hazy sky turning into nightfall. He had so much hope for her. So much hope that she'd change her feelings for him. But Mikasa wasn't so sure.

_I have to tell Eren. Armin already figured out my feelings, but Eren isn't as bright as he his. _

She glanced over at Armin. He really had grown mature. He really did seem stronger.

_I hope he won't mind if I confess to Eren... _

_Who am I kidding? _

_Of course he would mind._

_I'd hurt him again._

She frowned.

_Why can't I please both of them? _

_Why does it have to be me?_

_Why..._

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! :D So I want to do a poll, who do YOU prefer? Armin x Mikasa or Eren x Mikasa? I know this story is sort of leaning to Armin x Mikasa, but I promise there will be Eren x Mikasa soon! Because at this point, everyone's finally discovering their feelings! Oh, Merry Christmas, too! (In a few days... haha.)  
Thanks for the reviews, again! I keep getting more and more! Thank you for supporting me with my first fanfic! It means a lot! :) _**

**_~Sakumimi_**


	4. Possessions, Confessions

_"Ahhh!"_

_Mikasa and Eren ran to the shriek, only to find their friend, Armin, surrounded by bigger, stronger kids beating and kicking him ._

_"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Eren raged, rushing in to fight them._

_Mikasa hadn't said a word, but was boiling with anger, just as much as Eren was. She and him had done more than enough damage for the kids to flee, promising they'd never hurt Armin again._

_"Hey... are you okay?" Mikasa held her hand out towards Armin, whom was on the ground with wet tears streaming down his face. _

_"Th-thank you..." _

_Armin... you're too kind. Too soft. You really need to fight back, otherwise people will take advantage of you. _

_Even people..._

_That have been by your side for so long._

"Hey, Mika. I overheard something interesting."

Mikasa was on her way towards the kitchen- it was her turn to prepare dinner for her and the rest of the Recon Corps. Although along the hallway, Jean eyed her and caught up with her.

"Jean, don't call me that." Mikasa glared at Jean. She had never liked his arrogant, stuck-up attitude. It also bugged her that Jean, along with the Captain, picked on Eren. Why didn't they just get along with him?

"Hah? Whatever, Mika."

"I said-" Her angry voice was interrupted by a fist thrown in the air, striking Jean square in the jaw and flinging him backwards.

"She said not to call her that."

Jean -now over-reacting, whining- held his jaw. "Aughh! That hurt, you little brat!"

Eren made his usual smirk, and Mikasa couldn't help but laugh. _Well Jean, you deserved it. _Eren turned towards Mikasa and laughed with her.

"So, your turn today?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded, both of them completely ignoring Jean's complaints. "I better hurry, otherwise Captain Levi wouldn't be too happy with me."

"I'll help!" Eren beamed, already walking towards the kitchen without her reply.

"Ah! Wait!" She called back, rushing to catch up with him.

_This Eren is completely different than the Eren I saw yesterday... _

Eren's pained face flashed through her head. The look he had given her while she was in the forest, with Armin, was engraved in her head all night long- it had made for a sleepless night. She couldn't help but wonder what he was feeling. Jealousy? Though it didn't make much sense, because he was the onehelping Armin in the first place.

_Why is he so happy today? So... normal? _Mikasa glanced up at his face. _I still need to tell him... I need to tell Eren. I need to tell him that he's the one I like. _

"Eren!" She blurted, stopping him before he had reached the kitchen door. "Eren... I need to talk to you." Her eyes scanned the room, hoping no one was near. "Um..."

"Hey," His voice was soft, "I have to talk to you too. But not here." He took her hand, causing her to instinctively pull it back.

"Wh-what-"

"We can't talk here. The Captain is coming." He motioned his head slightly to the left, and sure enough, she saw that short figure making his entrance. "So come on!"

He took her hand again, and she allowed him to lead the way. Mikasa's hand was pulsing in Eren's- her face making a slight blush. It was the first time he had ever... "held her hand", so to speak. She shook her head, trying to calm down. What did he need to tell her?

Eren quickly stopped in front of the supply closet, opened it, and pulled Mikasa in with him. He quietly shut the door, leaving them in the tiny room trapped in darkness. Mikasa could hardly see even in inch in front of her face.

"Eren... why did you bring me here?" She swallowed anxiously.

"I told you, I needed to talk to you," His voice was practically a whisper. "Alone."

_But why in a supply closet, of all places? I can't even see you, Eren! _

"Um.. okay. What is it?"

She heard a sigh. "Mikasa, I brought you in here so you couldn't see me, okay? I don't want you looking at my shameful, ugly face right now. So please, just hear me out until the end."

"Okay..." She mumbled, still very nervous as to where Eren was going with this.

"Alright. Mikasa... I can see it when I look at you. I can see your strengths, weaknesses, likes, and dislikes. I know so much about you. Ever since we were kids. But... something about you changed." He paused, then continued. "You've really changed. Ever since Armin told you how he felt. Before, it was all about me. You always watched out for me, even before yourself. You came to my aid when I needed it. But yesterday... you didn't. You stuck by Armin, and watched me as I ran from you."

"But, Eren! I-" _really wanted to run to you!_

"It's okay, I don't really want to hear it. But that's not the issue here." She somehow felt Eren's eyes looking back at hers, though she wasn't quite sure due to the darkness. "The issue is... I've changed too." Another pause, "I helped Armin from the beginning. I helped him gain confidence. But then every time I saw you two together I just... felt my chest aching. Pounding. It hurt so much. I was so jealous of how happy you looked and how freely you two talked. I could see how much Armin's love was shown for you, and I couldn't take it anymore. After I heard that you hugged him, I was nearly taken over by jealousy. The thought was in my mind all day- even now, it's still there."

"But-" _it didn't mean anything! I swear!_

"So I thought, why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I be happy for the two of you? I had questioned myself so many times... trying to find out why I was so jealous. Because Mikasa, I honestly and truly thought of you as my sister."

_Your... sister? _

"I looked up to you. You were my role model. You were like an older sister who always watched out for me. But as you got older... you got more beautiful. Your hair got prettier, your eyes captivated me like they never did before, and your every movement became elegant and graceful. I tried pushing these thoughts out of my head. I convinced myself that you were my sister, and what I was thinking was wrong...but I recently realized something."

Mikasa felt a hand grab the bottom of her scarf.

"You aren't my sister."

His hand then tugged on the scarf, and she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide. Eren... was hugging her?

"You aren't my sister- but you are someone I care so much about. Someone I respect. Someone I admire. Mikasa... I know it's wrong... but I really... like you. I helped Armin, hoping to push these feelings away but now I can't take it. I honestly didn't think he had much of a chance either. I kept thinking I was much better for you. He didn't deserve you. You weren't his type. He was too weak. These thoughts have overwhelmed me. I belong with you, Mikasa. Not him."

Mikasa's heart was beating, faster and faster as she felt Eren's chest against her head, and his arms holding her tight. She couldn't see a thing, which made her glad- otherwise Eren would have seen her ridiculous blush tainted on her cheeks.

_Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Is Eren... confessing to me? _

"I know I should be rooting for Armin. And I'm sure you are starting to like him... but-"

"I like you, Eren!"

_I told him!_

"I like you, Eren..." She whispered, burying her face into the collar of his jacket. She finally told him. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest. Eren's face was just above hers. Now she had the opportunity to do something she had never done before. She tiptoed, gaining a few inches, and felt Eren's quiet breathing against her face.

_Now is the moment to do it... _

She inched closer, their lips so close to each other, her heart beating faster and faster. Closer... closer... closer...

Then she was held by the shoulders, jolted backward, the warmth fading away. "Huh? You like me?"

"Um... y-yes..." She muttered, very disappointed that he pushed her away from her first kiss.

"Hahaha..." She heard him chuckle, which suprised, and slightly angered her.

_He's laughing at me? But... I just confessed to him! He just confessed to me! I almost kissed him! Why did he push me away?_

"Mikasa... I think you're confused right now."

"What? No Eren, it's true! I really do like you!"

"Have you seen the way you are with Armin? You look so carefree. You get all flustered with he's close to your face, and you care about him enough to give him a hug before anyone else. I know you've always liked me, Mikasa. But not the way you do with Armin." Eren took a step back, "Before you tell me your feelings, I want you to discover them first. Then, prove to me you like me back."

"B-but..." _I thought I was always sure it was you, Eren. _

_Ever since the day you saved me... it was you..._

_Wasn't it?_

CLICK!

Mikasa's head shot towards the door. It was opening. Someone was there.

"Shoot!" _What are they going to think? Me, alone with Eren, in a dark room like this? I'm done for! _

The door swung open, light pouring into the closet. "Tch. So that's where you two ran off to."

"C-Captain!" Mikasa shouted, quickly saluting him. "I-It's not what you think. We were merely just discussing a secret birthday party for-"

"Brat, you better start making our dinner. You realize how late you are? Don't think you can just skip out on your duties!" Levi paced over to Eren, and grabbed him but the shirt collar. "Go, now! And you," He shot a dirty look towards Mikasa, "get out of there and be sure to lock it as you leave!"

"But, sir! It's my turn to prepare it today! I will fully accept the consequences for being so late!"

But she was too late, Eren had already agreed to do it and followed behind Captain Levi like some sort of loyal dog following his master. It still boggled her that Eren even allowed the Captain to easily push him around like that.

Mikasa took in a deep breath, as Eren's words echoed in her head.

_"Before you tell me your feelings, I want you to discover them first. Then, prove to me you like me back." _

_But... I don't like Armin! I like Eren! _

_... at least I think so..._

She frowned while locking up the closet door. Why was Armin part of this? Why couldn't it just be Eren? She rubbed her head in frustration, then heard a familiar voice calling out from behind the door.

"...Hello?"

She froze. A ghost? She could have sworn there was no one else in there with her and Eren moments earlier.

"Hello? Mikasa... are you... still there?"

Her eyes stared at the wooden door. She knew that voice.

"Armin...? What are you doing in there?" She grabbed the handle and opened the door, line shining in again, but she couldn't find another person in there. "Where are you?" She peered deeper into the room, and stepped in. It took a while, but she spotted a dusty brown blanket trembling in the corner, hidden behind a few vacuums. No wonder she hadn't seen it before.

"Armin...? Is everything okay?" She made her way towards the blanket, and pulled it off of him. He was covering his face with his hands- his body still trembling. She knelt down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Armin?"

She heard him sniffle, and he tried to wipe his tears away, though they kept coming. "Mikasa... I heard it. I heard it all."

Her eyebrows turned up, worry filling her face. Armin must have heard all of her conversation with Eren, if he had been there the whole time. But why was he there in the first place?

"Eren hid me here... he told me to wait. We were just going to pull a prank on Jean. I was going to pop out and scare him. Eren was being his usual self... he told me he'd bring Jean here but instead he brought you..." He sniffled again, wiping away some more tears on his cheeks. "He knew I was here... and to think he'd say things like that in front of me... I'm weak... I don't deserve you... I don't stand a chance..." He tried holding back his sobbing, though Mikasa could see how pained he was from his face. "Mikasa... I feel so betrayed by my best friend..."

_Poor Armin... he was there the whole time. He heard the whole thing... and he endured it all again. _

"Hey... I'm so sorry..." Mikasa said softly, placing a hand on his head. "I'm sorry..."

A voice echoed from the hallway, "Tch, she didn't even close the door on the way out. That Ackerman. I swear-"

CLICK!

Mikasa stopped, her head turned towards the door. The room was now pitch-black again.

They were locked in.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER! What do you think/hope will happen next? **

**Hi everyone! I finished another chapter, just for you guys! Thanks again for all your reviews, they really make my day! I'm also working on a cover that I'm drawing, so that there will finally be a photo for this story. XD Please tell me what you think about it so far! My chapters get longer and longer... hehe. I'm really enjoying it so far! Thanks for all your support!**

**~Sakumimi**


	5. His Eyes, Blue as the Ocean

**This chapter is solely AruMika! (EreMika will be next chapter!) **

* * *

_"Whoa... what is that?"_

_Eren and Mikasa hovered over Armin, astounded at the strange photos in his large, dusty book. He had got it from his father- they were photos of how life was before the "titan days". _

_"That's the ocean." Armin grinned, "Apparently the water is salty, and thousands of sea creatures live in it. Oh- and it covers seventy-one percent of the entire surface of the earth!" _

_"The ocean...huh?" Mikasa mumbled under her scarf, "It's pretty." _

_"Yeah. It sure is." _

_"I wish I could see it someday..."_

_That day, the three friends had a dream. _

_A desire to visit the ocean._

_To see the tides along the shore,_

_to play with the sand,_

_to laugh and enjoy the sun on their faces._

_But that day never came. _

"Armin, we're locked in!" Mikasa announced, worry in her voice. "I'm going to shout for help, okay?"

As she stood up, her hand was grasped by Armin's.

"D-don't... go..."

Mikasa stopped, and turned around to face Armin's voice, unable to see him or anything around him. "But... I really should see if we can get out of here..."

She felt his sad stare right at her, "Please... stay with me..."

Mikasa hesitated for a moment. _How can I leave him sounding like that...? _ She sighed, then sat beside her friend. He needed someone to comfort him, and she was the only person to do it.

"Armin... I..." _Don't know what to say. Eren- his best friend- practically deceived him. But wait... I confessed to Eren right in front of Armin too. _She looked over in Armin's direction, guilt now building in her chest. _What am I supposed to do? _

Armin sat there, not making a sound- just making small movements of his arm to wipe away the last of his tears. The silence was making Mikasa uncomfortable. She stared at the ceiling, seeing- of course- nothing but darkness. It was exactly how she felt. Dark. Awful. Shameful.

"Mikasa..."

The sudden voice startled her, "Y-yeah?"

"I have a question to ask..."

"What is it?"

There was a short silence, "Is it... okay if I hum a song?"

_...Huh? Hum a song? _

_Oh... he must be talking about the one he hums for reassurance. _

"Of course..." She replied.

He took in a small breath, and sadly hummed a familiar melody. The one she had heard all those years ago faintly under his breath. This was how he endured his pain. It seemed silly, but it was the only thing he _could_ do, without being a bother to anyone else.

Like a bird trapped in a cage. Alone - having nothing but a tune it can chirp to itself. A tune to give it hope for a cheerful, brighter tomorrow.

_Wait... I'm right here, right beside him. And he didn't even ask me for comfort. He didn't even ask for a..._

_A hug._

That's what she had to do. Mikasa turned her body, reached out for where she hoped Armin was- and wrapped her arms around his neck. His soft hair brushed against her ear, and his humming stopped. She held him there, hoping this would bring his spirits up.

_"My little Mikasa, if someone you care about ever is sad, don't say a word. Instead, give them a hug."_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"A silent hug means a thousand words to an unhappy heart." _

It was her mother's advice from long ago. _Armin... I hope this cures your unhappy heart._

The room was silent. The only sound came from the soft breathing of the two figures in the corner. Armin's body heat made Mikasa warm instantly, even with the cold stone floor and the chilled room. It was a nice feeling- a feeling she hoped he felt too.

"M-m-mikasa..." He finally whispered, stuttering his words, "Th-thank you..."

It was then she unexpectedly felt him shift to hug her in return. Maybe as a thank-you? His arms softly wrapped around her back, his face burying into her shoulder. That was exactly what he needed. He just needed to feel someone's warmth... someone to hold him and relieve his pain.

Mikasa wasn't sure how long their hug had lasted. It had felt like a century, her eyes were now able to adjust to the dark. "Armin... are you okay now?" She asked quietly into his ear.

"Mm..." He lifted his head from her shoulder, and pulled back to look at her face. Though the room was pitch black, Mikasa could now see Armin's faint facial features. His fair blue eyes... his blonde hair...

_Wait a second. _A flashback suddenly hit her. The image of the ocean in Armin's book had appeared in her mind. The way his light, sandy hair framed his sea-blue eyes had reminded her of the ocean meeting up with the shoreline of the beach. His bright, smiling face was like the sun rays shining down, and his compassion- his kindness was like the sun's warmth wrapping around her.

"Armin... you remind me of the ocean." She said.

"Oh...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "R-really?"

She nodded, "Although I haven't seen it in person, when I look at your face... I can just picture it. The colors that flow together... the feelings that I would experience ... I can see it clearly in my head."

Armin seemed shocked, "I-is that so?" He looked away, nervously. Mikasa had realized then after they broke eye contact how awkward their situation was. They were both still holding each other, staring at one another's face like some romantic couple on a getaway.

"Oh-!" She choked, letting go of Armin. But his arms wouldn't budge.

"W-w-wait!" He held firmly onto Mikasa's back, looking back up at her eyes. "Th-thank you... I'm happy..." He smiled, "R-really... that means a lot to me..."

He gently pulled her back into another hug. This time, it wasn't her that had given it. It was her's to receive. She was just glad that her compliment made him smile.

_I'm glad I can help him out. _

_I'm glad to be here for him._

_But... it's not "love". _

_No... the one I love is still Eren._

_I love Eren... _

_I love..._

"Hey... Mikasa...?"

Her eyes grew heavy. She wasn't sure how late it was, or how long they had been stuck in the closet. But Armin's warm arms holding her acted like a blanket, his shoulder supporting her head like a pillow... her eyes closed, and she felt something hot lightly press against her cheek. She was too tired to think about it though, and she soon found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

_"Haha, Mikasa!"_

_"Over here!" _

_"Coming!" _

_Mikasa ran along the shore, with the grainy sand pushing through her bare toes and the cool water rushing against her skin. The sun beat down against her black hair, and the ocean tides waved at her from a distance. Her friends grinned as she approached them, grabbing her arms and playfully throwing her into the water- the strange, salty taste that burned against her tongue. She laughed, pulling them both down with her. _

_The ocean was a wonderful place. _

_A place of joy and fun..._

_A place where the three of them had no worries.._

_And no sorrows._

* * *

"...Hnn." Mikasa slowly blinked, breaking free from her perfect dream. If only it were real... "Huh?" She blinked a few more times, now fully aware of her senses. Her head was facing someone familiar... it was... "A-Armin?!"

Mikasa jolted back, startling Armin awake too. "Mm... is it morning already...?"

_Oh shoot! What happened?_ _I must have fallen asleep in here last night...but was Armin laying by me the whole time?! _

She stood to her feet, now realizing it was bright as day in the room that should have been pitch black.

"Wait a second..."

She spun around to face the now-open closet door. A short, gruff figure stood, blocking the door-way...

"C-Captain!" Mikasa blurted, saluting him instantly. Armin finally woke up enough to realize what was happening and quickly stood up, saluting him with a panic-filled face.

"I see you lovebirds are now awake." His eyes grew dark.

She knew this was going to be bad.

"I don't know what you two shit-heads were doing here, nor would I care. But the brat insisted on finding you two all night." He let out an annoyed sigh, "Such a whiny kid. He thought you two ran off to fight titans alone- tch. Idiot. But I clearly remember this door being open last night. You two were stuck in here then, I assume."

Mikasa nodded, "Y-Yes sir!"

"Then that was your own damn fault, wasn't it?"

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "Yes... sir."

"Get out. Both of you. I expect you to stop playing your stupid children's games, and to remember why you're here in the first place! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They chanted together. Levi turned away with an irksome attitude.

_The Captain is right. What am I doing?_

_He had yelled at me again!_

_What am I doing? _

She quickly walked out into the hallway, Armin following behind her.

"Mikasa... I'm sor-"

"I'm going to do some training."

She swiftly paced down the hall, adjusting her 3DMG on the way. _I have to train harder. I can't keep doing pointless things to get in the way of my fighting! I can't let Eren or Armin get in the way! _

_I can't... _

_yet..._

_I can't stop myself when it comes to those two._

* * *

_**... I'm whipping these out like crazy! It's all thanks to those who are giving me such positive feedback, you guys are inspiring me to write more and more! **__**Oh, I also finished drawing the story cover! Does it look okay? **_

_**So much Armin x Mikasa! But next chapter is solely for Eren x Mikasa... I know there are those of you waiting for some EreMika romance too. XD (Although the majority reading this prefers Armin haha.) Anyway. I hope you like it! I probably won't update as often as I have been, but I will still do my best every week or two! Thanks for reading!**_

_****__** And I know you are all DYING for a kissing scene. Well... be prepared. I've already written a couple of them out... I'm just waiting for the right moment to throw them in. ;)**_

_**~Sakumimi**_


	6. Trapped in His Passion

**Okay, Eren's turn now! This chapter is solely EreMika! (After this, it's going to be a mix of AruMika/EreMika)**

* * *

_"M-Mikasa!" Armin's tear-filled eyes shot with panic. His hands were trembling, his face flushed of color- as if he had seen a ghost._

_"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked in a cool, calm tone. She placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm him down. _

_"E-eren..." He paused, struggling to find the right words. "Eren... is... dead..."_

_The words were mumbled under his breath. _

_"What?"_

_"Eren!" He shrieked, more wet tears streaming down his face. "I watched him die with my own eyes!" His body trembled, "It was my fault! He saved me, Mikasa... Why..."_

_Pain stung through Mikasa's heart. Her whole figure ached. Her mind said to let it go, to cry later. But... it was so painful. _

_Eren..._

_died?_

_He's gone? _

_The Eren who saved me... The Eren that always stood by my side... The Eren I love..._

_Is gone._

Mikasa had entered the small forest area where she had usually done her training alone. The weather was looking gloomy- with the dark clouds hiding the sun. Mikasa couldn't help but remember her Captain's harsh words. _"With this kind of work, you'd get them all killed." _Her eyebrows furrowed together. It was true. Her skill had significantly dropped since Armin's confession.

_I'm going to get better! I will! _

She was too angry to double-check her gear and shot herself up towards a large tree trunk, zooming through and slashing the worn targets swiftly. It felt nice to fly around using her maneuver gear- she felt free from all her stress and worries.

"Hey!"

Someone had called out her name, so she turned her head to see who it was.

"Oh, Eren-"

_Crap! _

At that moment, her maneuver gear had malfunctioned, causing both of the wires she originally shot at another tree to fly in the opposite direction she intended. They shot her down, and backwards to a larger tree behind her. Her body slammed against the hard base, causing a painful sting in her back. But to make matters worse, the wires were harshly wrapped around her body, twisting and tangling tightly around the tree's trunk.

Mikasa struggled to break free from the wires grasp, but the more she tried, the tighter it pierced into her arms and her stomach. _I should have checked my gear! _She scoffed angrily, cursing under her breath knowing that she had made yet another one of her many recent mistakes.

"Oh... Mikasa!" Eren's distant figure quickly rushed over towards her, panting once he had reached her side. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," She winced, feeling more ashamed than she was hurt. She had faced more painful things before.

"Jeez, Mikasa..." He sighed, "Did you even check your gear?"

She frowned, shifting her eyes down at his feet. "It was my mistake. I wasn't thinking straight, I guess."

"Hm? Was it because Armin was on your mind?"

"What?" She shook her head instantly, "Wha- no! It's not like that!"

"Really? Because I heard from the captain that you two were trapped together in that closet... _all_ night..." He gave her a slightly jealous look, causing her heart to sink a little.

"That's..." _That's true, but nothing happened! I swear! _"I'm sorry we worried you, Eren... but you know I would never-"

"I'm just teasing," He grinned, cutting off her last words. "I'm just glad to see you here."

Mikasa grimaced again. As much as she wanted to talk to Eren, the wire pressing into her side was not helping at all. It wasn't like she could free herself either.

"Um, could you help me out? I'm kind of... stuck..." She continued to stare at the grass beneath his feet- she felt embarrassed that Eren had seen her in a ridiculous kind of situation like this.

Eren just beamed, and laughed. "Sure!" He paused, "It's funny. You've never had to ask for my help before. I feel kind of honored that I'm doing a favor for you now." Eren's toothy grin made her mind sift through all the old memories she's had with Eren- wearing that same bright smile.

As Eren moved closer, his smile slowly faded into a more serious look. "You know..." He took a few more steps to her, keeping his eyes right on her face. As he reached her, he placed his hand on the trunk right by her head.

The odd gesture made Mikasa shift her head- out of reaction. "Eren?"

"I don't think I'll get another opportunity like this." He said softly, smoothly placing his other hand on the opposite side, trapping her head within his arms- not like she could go anyway with the wires still leaving her stuck against the tree.

His familiar green eyes blended with the deep, lush hues of the forest. His profile was partially shaded from the tree leaves up above them, reflecting such a unique and beautiful design on his face. Dark brown hair fell messily onto his forehead. For some reason, the trees, grass, and flowers all around created a gorgeous environment that she hadn't bothered to notice before. With Eren's face in front of her's, it made it all the more perfect. It all seemed dreamed up- like a scene from a fairy tale novel.

"Mikasa..." Eren broke her daydreaming thoughts, now with his face just inches from hers.

She flinched, realizing it was not a dream she was in. It was very, very real. She swallowed nervously, taking in his well-known scent under her nose- feeling her heart speed up as his gorgeous green eyes gazed into hers.

_ Eren... what are you doing?_

"U-Um..." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. He seemed to be the only one to make her blush, and once she realized that, she shot her head back to the ground hoping he didn't notice it.

"Hey, look at me," He softly begged. "I don't want this moment to be ruined just yet."

She shook her head, still embarrassed. She had no idea what he was thinking, yet she couldn't deny in her heart that she wanted him to be like this by her. She wanted to be in his warm hug... Her eyes closed at the thought. A sweet hug from Eren... A loving hug from Eren. A hug that she would always remember...

_"Hey... Mikasa?_

_ Oh..._

_ ...Are you asleep? _

_ You know..._

_ I love you."_

Her eyes flipped open in an instant. _Huh...? No one has ever told me that before..._ It was Armin's words that echoed in her head. What was she thinking? How could she even think of Armin in a moment like this?

_Wait... is he doing okay?_

_ I just left him..._

_ And Eren had really hurt him._

"Eren," She looked back up at him, again heart struck by his mesmerizing gaze. "U-uh... you know... Armin is really hurt because of you..." She paused to clear her throat, "I wasn't sure what to think... I trust you, Eren. I really do... but... why did you say those things about Armin? ...You're the one that helped him, didn't you? Weren't we all best friends...?"

The silence lingered there, thick and heavy as Mikasa soon regretted even asking in the first place. Was he going to get angry and leave her there? Was he going to ask why she was on Armin's side? Was he going to give up on her?

"I should have told you..." This time, his eyes lowered. But they looked shameful. "Mikasa. Don't hate me, please..."

Mikasa only looked at him with confusion building in her face.

"Armin... he always looked up to us. We both know that he was picked on and bullied all the time, because he was weak to fight back. He was too innocent. He was too kind.

Armin is a great guy. He's such a nice guy it makes me jealous how easily he can talk and get along with everyone! But- anyway, I'm trying to make a point... Yes, I did help Armin. I helped him even though I started gaining feelings for you too. Why did I do that, I wonder... But now I think I know." He sighed, moving his eyes back up to Mikasa. "He told me something a long time ago. 'Eren, do you ever think about being in love? I have. But I don't think I'll ever find it. And _if _I do- my feelings will never reach the girl I love.' I was surprised he was telling me this. It was really unlike him, but I kept listening. 'I'm weak. Boring. Girly. Eren, you're cool. Strong. Tough. I really respect you. If you find love- don't back out. Promise me. Love that person with all your heart, for my sake. If I watch you, that will be enough for me.' And so, it was a promise."

Mikasa stared blankly at Eren's sorrowful face. _Armin... really said that? But... why..._

"He had already given up. But later, I noticed he was eyeing someone. It was you, Mikasa." His voice lowered, "I wanted to give him hope. So that's why I helped him. But... I realize, I can't back out on you now, Mikasa. I know it's awful of me. Armin deserves you much more than I do... but I can't just hand you over to him. You were the only one there for me after my father abandoned us. After my mother left this world. And after I returned from becoming a titan. You trusted me one-hundred percent, when everyone called me a monster... But you were right beside me the whole time. My feelings became clear, and I learned that I _needed_ you right here. Right with me." He smiled at her, then continued. "I did say some harsh things to Armin... but it was for his own good. I wanted to show him that I wasn't kidding about my feelings to you. I thought maybe... maybe he would remember our promise and just be happy for us."

One of Eren's hands dropped from the tree, and grabbed onto the red scarf draped around Mikasa's neck. He held it there, rubbing the old material with his fingers- as if re-living the memory they had together when he had given it to her long ago. That was the moment Mikasa knew she wanted to protect him. The one whom she owed her life to.

"I love you." He whispered, shifting his eyes back up to hers. "Is it okay if... if I kissed you?"

Mikasa's breath escaped her throat as he said those words. Her heart pounded faster and her face grew a shameful bright red.

"E-Eren... I-I...Uh-uh-um.." _Shoot, I sound like Armin now!_

_ Mikasa, think! _

_ Breathe! _

_ Don't panic!_

His lips were coming closer to hers. She thought about bolting out of there, but there was no escape. Mikasa's brain raced around and her stomach was filled with nervous, giddy butterflies. Was it okay? Didn't she want him to do it before? Wasn't she the one that wanted to kiss him the other day?

_ But now..._

"Wait," She mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. Eren paused, his cool green eyes peering into hers.

"Hm?"

_ Those eyes... _

_ Eren..._

"A-ah, um... I-I just... I've never been... kissed before..." She shifted around uncomfortably, hoping to find some sort of way out of this.

Eren smirked, causing Mikasa's heart to speed up even faster. "Don't worry. I'll make it the best kiss you've ever had."

And with that, he leaned right in, his lips landing on hers. It shocked Mikasa at first- the boy whom she had loved was now showing his affection back to her. But soon, her whole body melted under the warm feeling. Her eyes closed. It felt so... _nice._ But at the same time, for some reason... it felt so wrong. It was a strange contradicting feeling that even she didn't understand.

Eren's hand touched her hot cheek, caressing it slowly as he tried deepening their kiss. It was amazing. No, it was torture. First of all, Mikasa was still stuck, unable to move or hug Eren back or anything. And, because the strange, wrong feeling kept screaming in her ear. His hot lips against hers felt so intoxicating... every time he stroked her face it felt like her heart was going to burst. His body moved even closer, his mouth sweetly playing around with hers.

"Holy-"

Mikasa turned her head away from Eren as she heard another voice nearby. Her breathing was heavy, unsteady, and her face still flushed red. She turned to see who it was and, of course, it was someone both of them weren't expecting.

"Jean? What are you doing here?" Eren snapped, obviously upset that he had interrupted them. Mikasa, on the other hand was slightly grateful, now that the horrible feeling she had finally disappeared. But... why?

"I might ask you the same thing," Jean replied, still in shock at the sight he had just witnessed. "I thought... It was Armin-" He paused as he looked at Mikasa's figure tied up against the tree. "Holy _shit! _Eren, what were you doing to her?"

Mikasa hung her head in disbelief. They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It's not like that!" Eren shouted, nervously trying to find the right thing to say, "She was just-"

"Armin's gonna have a cow once he hears this." Jean said, and turned around to go back on his way before Eren stopped him.

"Jean, don't you dare tell him!"

Jean didn't listen, and kept walking away.

"Hey, you ugly horse!"

That was enough to trigger something in his brain.

"Oi brat, what was that again?" He turned around, glaring down at Eren.

"You. Ugly. Damn. Horse."

"You little piece of!-"

The two of them threw a few punches and curses at each other, until Mikasa felt the stinging in her stomach again. "Um... could someone help me out now?"

Eren and Jean stopped and looked up at her. "Oh, sorry Mikasa!" Eren rushed over and started untangling the cords. Jean scoffed, and soon helped him out too. The cords were far too tight, so they ended up cutting them and finally freeing her. Mikasa fell onto her feet, letting out a relieved sigh now that she could move her arms and get rid of the painful pressure on her waist.

"The captain's gonna kill you for this," Jean said, looking at Eren and Mikasa, and back down at the broken piece of equipment.

They both nodded. They knew how much trouble they'd be in for breaking an expensive piece of gear.

"Hey, cheer up." Eren smiled, patting her back. "I explain it to him. There's nothing to worry about."

But it wasn't the gear that she was worrying about. She was thinking long and hard about Eren's confession to her, and Armin's words to him.

_Nothing to worry about..._

_ Yeah right..._

Eren's hot kiss, and Armin's warm hug flashed in her head. Sleek, green eyes. Bright, sky-blue eyes. Messy, dark hair. Soft, sandy hair. Confident, and strong. Sweet, and kind.

The boy who saved her long ago.

The boy that reminded her of the ocean.

_My mind is so messed up..._

_ How can I not worry..._

_ When they're both tugging at my heart?_

* * *

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and projects, and I haven't had much time to write out some new chapters. But here it is! :) So, anyone still rooting for Eren? What about Armin? Both of them are good guys, even I don't know which one Mikasa will choose! **_  
_

**Hehe. Now I can finally write more romance scenes, now that both guys have confessed to Mikasa. *mwahaha* What do you think will happen next? Please leave me a review, I read them all and really do consider them into my writing! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sakumimi**


End file.
